American Horror Story: Burn, Witch. Burn!
"Burn, Witch. Burn!" is the fifth episode of season three of the horror-themed television series American Horror Story and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It is chapter five in the "Coven" storyline. The episode was directed by Jeremy Podeswa and written by executive producer Jessica Sharzer. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 6th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Zoe, Nan and Luke Ramsey have to fight off Marie Laveau's zombie horde as the converge on the coven. Fiona Goode has a breakdown after learning that Cordelia has been permanently blinded. Turning this tragedy towards her own advantage, she frames Myrtle Snow for the attack, and the Coven council sentences her to death. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "AHS: Burn, Witch. Burn!" serves as a shortcut to this page. "American Horror Story: Burn, Witch. Burn (without the exclamation point) also redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the American Horror Story: Coven DVD collection and disc two of the American Horror Story: Coven Blu-ray collection. Both versions were produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is production code number 3ATS05. TV Rage.com; American Horror Story, "Burn, Witch. Burn!"; Episode Info. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 26th, 2013. TV.com; American Horror Story, "Burn, Witch. Burn!"; International airdates. * This episode aired in Australia on the Eleven Network on November 11th, 2013. TV.com; American Horror Story, "Burn, Witch. Burn!"; International airdates. * Actor Evan Peters is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actress Angela Bassett is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Gabourey Sidibe is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Producer Joe Incaprera is credited as Joseph Incaprera in this episode. * Co-producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this episode. * Actress Meg Chambers Steedle is credited as Meg Steedle in this episode. * Actor Scott Michael Jefferson is credited as Scott Jefferson in this episode. * Actor Bruce Sanders, Jr. is credited as Bruce Sanders in this episode. * Actors Denis O'Hare and Emma Roberts are the only two main cast members from this season who have no speaking lines. O'Hare's character is a mute, while Emma's character is dead. * This is the second episode of American Horror Story directed by Jeremy Podeswa. It is his only episode from the "Coven" storyline. He previously directed "The Coat Hanger" episode from "Asylum". * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story written by Jessica Sharzer. It is her first episode from the "Coven" storyline. She previously worked on the script for "The Name Game" episode from "Asylum". Her next episode as a writer is "Go to Hell". * Madison Montgomery appears as a corpse in this episode only. * This is the final appearance of Borquita, Marie Jeanne and Pauline LaLaurie; all of whom are presented as zombies who meet the final end. Allusions * Queenie refers to the zombie horde as the "Army of Darkness". Army of Darkness is a 1993 horror comedy directed by Sam Raimi and is the third installment in Raimi's Evil Dead film series. The film stars Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams, who is sent backwards in time where he must help lead a British kingdom in a battle against the undead. * It is revealed that Myrtle Snow has used the alias Jennifer Wooley in the past. The name is taken from a character played by actress Veronica Lake in the 1942 comedy film I Married a Witch. Magic Magic is the ability to summon and manipulate mystical energy for a wide variety of effects, many of which involve controlling elements of nature. The witches in American Horror Story each possess their own special ability, but may also tap into other powers as the need arises. The following is a list of examples of magical effects seen in this episode. * Fiona Goode: Resurrects a recently deceased baby. This is the only time she demonstrates this ability in the series. This is a power most commonly used by Misty Day. * Marie Laveau: Marie Laveau is levitating throughout most of the episode. It is part of a ritual that she uses to maintain the actions of her zombie army. * Misty Day: Misty Day uses the power of resurrection to bring Myrtle Snow back to life after she had been burned at the stake. * Queenie: Queenie pulls off the most magic tricks in this episode. Using her human voodoo doll power, she stabs herself in the shoulder with a pair of scissors, then slits her own throat with a broken piece of mirror to fight off the zomibified Borquita LaLaurie. She later dips her hand in sulfuric acid to make burns appear on Myrtle Snow's hands. * Zoe Benson: Zoe discovers a new trick when, in a desperate gamble, causes all of the zombies to revert to their natural state of death. ::* As a side note, it should be noted that Nan's inability to hear the thoughts of the individuals menacing the school is what clues her in to the fact that they are dead. Quotes * Marie Laveau: They got some real power in that witch house now. .... * Delphine LaLaurie: Those are my daughters. They day they were born, I sent such hopes and dreams to Heaven. This is how it ends--in flames and decay. They deserved a better mother than I could ever hope to be. * Fiona Goode: Yes... I know the feeling. * Delphine LaLaurie: Perhaps our shared tragedies will... bring us closer together. * Fiona Goode: I doubt it. You are, after all, the maid. .... * Fiona Goode: Any last words? * Myrtle Snow: You're all a bunch of little toads in a pot that Fiona is slowly bringing to a boil. You won't even feel it until it's too late. I'd rather burn than boil. .... * Hank Foxx: Why don't you go sleep it off? I'm here now. You can stop pretending you actually care about her. * Fiona Goode: Now, I may not have been the mother she needed me to be, but I can smell the bullshit in your pockets even if she can't. .... * Fiona Goode: Fiona: You have 15 minutes with her, and then I'll be back and you will disappear. You can go on your own or my way. I don't care which. Although I'd prefer the latter. .... * Delphine LaLaurie: She had a monster for a mother. Her death was the only kindness I ever did for her. See also External Links * * * "Burn, Witch. Burn!" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes